gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Stranded
The Stranded was a group of humans that were left behind in Sera after the Hammer of Dawn counterattackGears of War:Jacinto's Remnant. The Stranded were the people who couldn't get to the Jacinto Plateau, due to the short time limit Chairman Prescott set up so the Locust Horde could not be warned of a appending attack. Once the generals of the COG had unleashed the orbital beams on Sera and chemical weapons, the Stranded were all left for dead and homeless in the streets of the outlying cities. So, they were alone in the fight against the Locust Horde. After the invasion of the Jacinto Plateau by the Locust, pockets of Stranded are now located inside cities such as Ephyra. They are looked on as thieves by Gears, as if they come across any dead Gears or destroyed equipment, they immediately attempt to steal it, as seen during the Lightmass Offensive and the Evacuation of North Gate. Their view on the COG After the orbital bombardment of Sera, there were millions of humans left to fend for themselves. The now-dubbed "Stranded" generally view the COG and the Gears as fascist for sacrificing them to the Locust onslaughtGears of War. However, with the resurgence of the Locust Horde, the Stranded, while still suspicious and cynical towards the COG, some clans cooperate with the COG to some extent in order to obtain much-needed food and shelter by signing up for Operation Lifeboat, while other clans continue to raid COG squads for goods and weaponsGears of War:Aspho Fields. Land base Stranded The land based Stranded that populated around Tyrus were nothing more than a pest and thieves for the COG. Coming up with tactics to used women to distract Gears while the men would steal equipment from the Gears and loot the dead and dyingGears of War Aspho FieldsGears of War 1. While other Stranded clans would make deals with Gears and some joined the COG Army. Sea base Stranded Some Stranded groups became pirate groups and raided near Merrenat Naval Base, where Quentin Michaelson lead anti-piracy operation. While other pirate groups raided in the Lesser Islands chain, one notable pirate-stranded was Massy, who raided Pelruan city and kept a base nearby. An other Stranded pirate group was raiding UIR ships around an Gorasnayan protectorate. Lifestyle The Stranded have overcome their lack of technology by simply utilizing whatever COG equipment they find, such as Lancers and APCs, and constructing crude but functional settlements from wood and scrap metal. They rely heavily on Propane Tanks for fuel. They often have to make do without medical supplies and proper sanitation. The Stranded have several outposts scattered throughout Sera, stocked with ammo and other supplies for Stranded, implying possible trade routes and travel between settlements. Until the Lightmass Offensive and Sinking of Tollen and Montevado, Stranded were able to live on the surface, but those events forced many Stranded to move undergroundGears of War 2Gears of War:Aspho Fields. In Franklin's outpost, women have been seen grilling rats and Kryll , presumably for eating and as mentioned by Augustus Cole, they have cows that they slaughter for meat. Notable Stranded *Franklin *Chaps *Johnson *Dizzy *Maria *Michael BarrickGears of War: Hollow Issue 4 *Hanley Known Camps *FuckedGears of War:Hollow *Franklin's OutpostGears of War *Stu's Group *Chap's Group *Montevado campsGears of War:Hollow References Category:Stranded Category:Organizations